Lilila
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: Numair and Diane's daughter has all along lived without magic, hoping one day to wake up and have it. But when she goes to the university, she finds that her magic is not what she thought it would be... in fact, it's far from it.
1. Prolouge

I own Lilila and maybe some future characters.....  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my first immortals fic!!!! Please R/R!!!!  
  
  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Prolouge  
  
Numair sighed. The girl had done this thousands of times before, each time resulting differently. He did one last check of the bedroom, finding she wasn't there.  
  
He walked off towards the library, his hand resting lightly on the knob. He pulled it away. She wasn't allowed in there, and she knew it. He trusted she wouldn't be in there. She had never broken rules before.  
  
"Daine?" He called softly, finding her sitting in the kitchen, deep in meditation. "Sorry to interrupt, magelet, but have you seen her? I've looked everywhere I can think of, and she's dissapeared."  
  
Daine didn't move. "Did you try the library?"  
  
"She knows she's not allowed in there."  
  
Daine shrugged. "Check it anyway. She's a little girl, Numair, she's most likely to be somewhere she isn't allowed."  
  
Numair sighed, figuring she was probably right. He went and opened the doors to the library, snapping to turn the lights on. There, in an armchair, was the girl, fast asleep, her arms around a thick volume.  
  
Numair smiled. He couldn't bear to be angry about her disobeying when she looked so peaceful. And their hadn't been any lasting harm done, so he figured he'd let her off.  
  
He picked up the sleeping child and carried her to her room, leaving her on her bed.  
  
A/N: It'll make more sense later. 


	2. Magicless

I own Lilila.   
  
A/N: Please R/R!!!!  
  
  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1: Magicless  
  
(A few years after prolouge)  
  
It was probably fate that brought Lilila Salmalín where she was. However, she thought nothing of it. All she knew was that it was her birthday, and once again she found her self alone and without magic. Well, not really alone, there were plenty of people milling around the place, but she was truthful when she said she didn't have the one thing she desired most in the world: magic.  
  
Lilila was turning sixteen today, and she planned to spend it alone, in her father's library, reading. Her parents were somewhere, no doubt her father doing the same thing she had planned to. She hoped also not to run into them, either.  
  
Lilila searched the shelves, and with superb accuracy, found the book she was searching for. Frowning, she pulled a nearby stool over to where she had been standing. She jumped up onto it, and found the volume to still be out of reach. Fuming silently, she watched it, strategizing how to get it down. Brushing a strand of gold hair out of her face, she returned the stool, coming up with another, taller one. Climbing atop that one, she reached the book with ease, and returned to her favorite chair, already lost in the world of history.  
  
"Lilila?"   
  
The voice broke her concentration and she jumped, hitting a nearby ladder, which came crashing down into a bookshelf, causing a domino effect on every shelf in the library. Lilila watched wide-eyed, aware of how much trouble she'd be in. She looked at the floor to hide the tears forming in her blue eyes.  
  
Her visitor couldn't stifle a laugh.  
  
Instantly the girl's gaze snapped up. "Alanna?" She threw her arms around the Lioness, who continued laughing.  
  
When she managed to get herself under control, Alanna smiled at the girl. "Quite a mess you've got here, birthday girl."  
  
Lilila blushed, and turned away. "Dad's gonna kill me."  
  
Alanna smiled. "I highly doubt he'd kill you.... maybe turn you into a tree, but not kill you." She laughed as Lilila glared at her.  
  
"It isn't funny."  
  
"You're right, of course."  
  
"Why am I right?" Lilila asked suspiciously. Alanna never gave in that easily.  
  
"Because it's your birthday, that's why. I'll get some of the palace servants to come clean this up before Numair ever finds out."   
  
"Thank you so much Alanna!" Once again, she hugged the Lioness, who nodded.   
  
"Don't thank me, it's just part of your birthday present. Now... why don't you take your book outside and I'll get this cleaned up."  
  
Lilila nodded, following Alanna's advice, and went outside, carrying her book with her. She sat at the small table, and got a few pages past where she had left off when yet someone else yelled her name.  
  
She turned to see her mother, returning from her morning ride. "Hello mother." She said quietly, hoping her mother didn't have plans of getting something out of the library.  
  
"Lilila, where were you at breakfast?" Daine looked concerned, watching her only daughter closely.   
  
"I wasn't hungry, so I slept in." She stifled a yawn and stared blankly at her mother, trying to read her thoughts, without much luck.  
  
If Daine didn't beleive her, she didn't let on. "Well, I must find your father... any idea where he is?"  
  
"No, but he's not in the library!" She said it quickly, causing Daine to stare.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing?" Daine asked blankly, surprised by the sudden outburst.  
  
"No, nothing." She laughed nervously, and Daine nodded, heading towards the library door. Lilila followed, praying for the best. She closed her eyes, waiting for the onslaught of words she was sure to receive.  
  
"Alanna!" Daine exclaimed, and Lilila blinked, looking around. It was as if nothing ever happened. Alanna gave her a mischeivious grin, which she returned.   
  
*******  
  
Dinner that night was an interesting affair, with many gifts and surprises. Lilila enjoyed herself, but that enjoyment turned to fear when Numair caught up with her while she was heading to her room.  
  
"Hey Lila, where're you going so quickly?" He asked once he caught up with her.   
  
"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." She yawned, still hoping he knew nothing of her exploit from that morning.  
  
"Would you be the one responsible for the mess in my library this morning?"  
  
"I... I didn't... I didn't mean to!" She protested, but he smiled and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Calm down, Lila. There was no harm done. I would chat longer, but the idea of sleep sounds appealing."   
  
She nodded and watched as he left, once again feeling completely alone.  
  
A/N: It'll get better. 


End file.
